Bored
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Basically, what happens when Kisshu and Taruto get really bored. It's really funny, so please R&R!


**Bored**

Kisshu was sitting in his room, bored out of his mind, when Taruto teleported in, and said, "Hey, let's go bug Pai and see if we can get his eyes to turn red again!"

"I suppose it beats sitting here…." Kisshu said. "Is he in the lab?"

"Yup," Taruto said. Kisshu smirked, and teleported, followed by Taruto.

When they landed, Pai asked, "What did I tell you about coming in here?"

"Hmm…. I think you said we could only come in if we were bored," Kisshu said, mock thoughtfully.

"NO, I said you weren't allowed in here at all," Pai said wearily. "GET OUT!"

"Aww…. But Pai, we want to stay!" Taruto moaned.

Kisshu, meanwhile, was looking around, and found a piece of paper with writing on it. He read it, smirked, cleared his throat, and said, "Hey Pai, I found this thing over here; wanna hear what it says?"

"No, I do not," Pai said.

"Okay!" Kisshu said cheerfully. "It's pretty sickening anyways; I'll just burn it for ya." The paper went up in smoke, and Pai glared at Kisshu- just as they heard a bunch of glass shattering. They looked at Taruto, who said, "Juggling is harder than it looks. Don't worry, I only broke four beakers."

"FOUR!?" Pai shrieked.

Before Taruto could respond, Kisshu asked, "Pai, what is with all the sappy love poetry?"

"It's NOT sappy!" Pai shouted- then turned red as all his poetry went up in smoke.

"Hey Pai, what happens when I dump this green stuff on the floor?" Taruto asked.

"You die," Pai said. "Can't you go bug someone else?"

"Is this stuff poisonous?" Taruto asked.

"Drink it and see," Pai growled.

"I'm not THAT stupid," Taruto grumbled. "Hey, it says 'Frog Serum' on it! Let's make Blondie drink it! Maybe he'll turn into a frog!"

"Hey Pai, does this thing have an instruction manual?" Kisshu asked, holding up a beaker of purple goop.

"NO, it does not," Pai said grouchily. "Now GET OUT OF MY LAB!"

Ignoring this, Taruto said, "Kisshu, I found the instructions for the frog serum. You just dump it over someone's head, and they turn into a frog!"

"Great!" Kisshu said. "Pai, we'll be at Café Mew Mew if you need us!" He and Taruto teleported out, leaving Pai to try to get his sanity back.

Landing in the basement of the Café, Kisshu and Taruto found Ryou looking at pictures on his computer. "So, I take it you put a hidden camera in Ichigo's room, eh Blondie?" Kisshu asked, looking at the screen.

"What are YOU doing here?" Ryou snarled.

"Taruto?" Kisshu asked. Taruto smirked and dumped the frog serum over Ryou's head. He began to glow, and soon after there was a red-eyed tree frog sitting on the desk chair. "It worked!" Kisshu said gleefully. He summoned a little container, and froze Ryou the frog, then put him into the container, closed it, and poked some holes into it.

"Should we give him to Pai?" Taruto asked.

Kisshu thought, then got an evil grin on his face and said, "Nah, let's give him to Tree-Freak as a pet! Blondie hates Tree-Freak; it's perfect!"

Ryou croaked at them, and they laughed. "Wait, where does Tree-Freak live?" Taruto asked.

"Come with me," Kisshu said, smirking. "Stalking Ichigo does have its advantages." He took Taruto's shoulder and teleported.

They landed in front of a house, and Kisshu concentrated, then said, "Good, no parents around." Then he walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

Two minutes later, the door opened, and Aoyama asked warily, "What are you doing at my house, and how the HELL did you know where I lived anyways?"

"I stalk Ichigo, and you think I don't know where you live too?" Kisshu asked. "Anyways, we just rescued this thing from Pai while we were annoying him to death; do you want it?"

"Thing?" Aoyama asked warily.

Kisshu held up the container, and Aoyama said, "That's a red-eyed tree frog!"

"Yep, and now it's your new pet," Kisshu said. He handed the container to Aoyama and teleported off with Taruto, laughing.

They landed in Inohara Park, and Taruto asked, "What should we do now?"

"Go to Ichigo's house and ask her if we can make prank calls from her cell phone," Kisshu said.

"YEAH!" Taruto said excitedly, and teleported, followed by Kisshu.

_**With Ichigo, a few minutes earlier: **_Ichigo had just picked up a call from Aoyama, and asked, "Hi, what's up?"

"_Your stalker just showed up at my house and gave me a red-eyed tree frog," _Aoyama said.

"It's not some kind of Chimera Anima, right?" Ichigo asked.

"_No, it's just a regular frog," _Aoyama said. _"Since when is Kisshu into giving gifts?"_

"I have no idea," Ichigo replied. "Frankly, I would have expected him to give you some kind of poisonous Chimera; maybe he's sick or something."

"_Yeah… oh well, it's a nice pet, so I might as well keep it," _Aoyama said. _"Though I can't imagine where he got it; these frogs live in the Amazon rainforest, which isn't in Japan."_

"They can teleport; one of them probably just went looking for one," Ichigo said. "My guess would be Pai."

"_I guess you're right," _Aoyama said. _"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Ichigo."_

"Bye," Ichigo said, and hung up- just as Kisshu and Taruto teleported into her room. She sighed, and asked, "I assume there's a reason behind this?"

"Yup, we wanted to borrow your cell phone so we can prank call Pai," Taruto said.

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow. "Are you by any chance bored?" she asked.

"Well, we were, but then we annoyed Pai into insanity, turned Blondie into a frog, and Kisshu said we should come visit and borrow your cell phone," Taruto said. "So basically, you've got our boredom in your hands."

"Wait, back up," Ichigo said, her eyes narrowing. "You wouldn't happen to have given Blondie to Aoyama, would you?"

"What would give you that idea?" Kisshu asked innocently.

"He just called me asking if you were sick, because you gave him a red-eyed tree frog," Ichigo said.

"I'm not sick, and yes, I gave him Blondie as a present because Blondie hates his guts," Kisshu said. "Cool, right?"

"Yes, actually, it serves Blondie right," Ichigo said. "And since you just made my day- here's the cell phone."

She handed Kisshu her cell phone, and he immediately dialed Pai's number. Three rings later, he heard, _"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER!?"_

"You have seven days to live. Use them wisely," Kisshu said in a spooky voice, and hung up. He looked at Ichigo and said, "The best part about that was that we watched 'The Ring' last night."

Ichigo promptly fell over laughing as Kisshu put her cell phone back on her desk.

Half an hour of laughing later, the three of them were calming down when Ichigo's cell phone rang, and she gasped, "It's Keiichiro." She picked up and asked in a slightly breathless voice, "What's up, Keiichiro?"

"_Do you know what happened to Ryou?" _Keiichiro asked._ "I found a bunch of green liquid on his chair in the basement, and he's nowhere to be found. And why do you sound so out of breath?"_

"I was laughing for half an hour," Ichigo said. "Oh, and Ryou is a red-eyed tree frog now."

"_WHAT!?" _Keiichiro yelled.

"Oww…." Ichigo moaned. "I said, Ryou is a red-eyed tree frog. Isn't that great?"

Kisshu and Taruto snickered as Keiichiro said, _"NO, that is NOT great. I assume that's why you were laughing for half an hour?"_

"No, I was laughing because Kisshu used my cell phone to tell Pai he has seven days to live as a prank," Ichigo replied.

"_Where is Ryou now?" _Keiichiro asked.

"No clue, I'll let Kisshu answer that," Ichigo said. She handed the phone over, and Kisshu said, "Hi Cupcake Man!" Ichigo fell over laughing as Kisshu continued, "I fed Blondie to Pai's piranha. Hope you don't mind!"

Ichigo and Taruto were literally in hysterics as Keiichiro yelled, _"OF COURSE I MIND!"_

Kisshu snickered and said, "I actually gave him to Ichigo's boyfriend as a present, since they hate each other. I'm sure it'll be easy to get him back- but he's a frog for life, so now instead of a blonde jerk, you'll have a pet frog! Ja ne!" He hung up, and looked at Ichigo and Taruto, who were still laughing hysterically.

This was about when Pai teleported in looking panicked, and Kisshu asked innocently, "So Pai, how was your day?"

"Someone called me and said I have seven days to live!" Pai moaned.

"Who's number was it?" Kisshu asked, barely holding back a snicker.

"It was Ichigo's- hey, wait a minute, I bet YOU'RE the one who called me," Pai said.

"Ding ding ding, you get the prize," Kisshu said happily, and started laughing maniacally.

"No more TV for YOU," Pai growled. "Now where's the frog serum?"

"We dumped it over Blondie's head, and he turned into a red-eyed tree frog," Taruto snickered. "And then we gave him to Tree-Freak as a present!"

"I suppose that's fine," Pai said. "So what did Keiichiro have say about this?"

"He wasn't very happy with me," Kisshu said. "There's no way to reverse it, right?"

"Right," Pai said.

"YAY!" Ichigo said. "Thanks Kisshu!" She hugged him happily, and he smirked, then hugged back.

"So who else can we turn into a frog?" Taruto asked.

"No one; you took the only vial of frog serum I had," Pai said. "I'm going back to the ship; come back when your insanity wears off."

"Okay!" Kisshu and Taruto said cheerfully. Then they thought about it, and Kisshu said, "Wait, you're insane too, so why do you care if we're insane on the ship?"

"Because I'm NOT insane, and even if I was, I'm not the one who destroys everything I touch," Pai said.

"Yeah, yeah, go stalk your fish," Kisshu said dismissively.

"Lettuce is NOT a fish!" Pai shouted, and teleported out, grumbling about 'stupid younger brothers…' Ichigo snickered and asked, "So, do you two want to do anything else?"

"EAT!" Kisshu and Taruto shouted together, and grabbed Ichigo, then teleported.

They landed in the kitchen of Café Mew Mew, and Keiichiro asked wearily, "What are you doing here?"

"Take us to your cheesecake," Taruto said in a robotic voice.

"Did you guys get a TV or something?" Keiichiro asked wearily. "Because if so, I think you've been watching WAY too much of it."

"Fine, can you please give us a chocolate cheesecake to go?" Kisshu asked sulkily.

"You have to have healthy food first," Keiichiro said. "I'll go make dinner."

"Oh, fine," Taruto said. "We'll be in the main room if you need us."

"Try not to destroy it," Keiichiro said. Kisshu and Taruto sighed and walked out, followed by a still-giggling Ichigo.

When Keiichiro brought a bowl of pasta with meatballs and sauce out, he found that all the tables had been pushed to one side of the room, and Kisshu, Ichigo and Taruto were playing charades. "Dinner's ready," he called. The three jumped up and ran over, giving him puppy dog eyes. Keiichiro sighed and started dishing out dinner.

_**After dinner: **_"So now do we get cheesecake?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Yes, now you get cheesecake," Keiichiro sighed. He went to get it, and came back with four slices of chocolate cheesecake. The two Cyniclons dug in immediately, and Ichigo and Keiichiro started eating a bit more slowly.

"Koneko-chan, can we go back to your place now?" Kisshu asked after they were done.

"Sure," Ichigo said. "I take it you two want to play some more?"

"YEAH!" Kisshu and Taruto said happily, and teleported Ichigo back to her room, leaving Keiichiro to clean up.

**~XXXX~**

_**Several hours of fun later: **_Ichigo, Kisshu and Taruto were now all asleep in Ichigo's room, worn out from laughing and playing all night. Seems like boredom has its perks.

**I thought that that was hilarious, so I hope you do too. What was your favorite part? Review and tell me!**


End file.
